


3D printers can be such an inconvenience...

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3D printer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Then the kids all got drunk one late night. And they thought that it was immensely hilarious when they coded two figures the size of small Barbie Dolls, standing closely on the same stand, making out. And it wasn't just anyone.They had a code that depicted Coulson and May.Kissing.And they mass printed 247 of them.





	3D printers can be such an inconvenience...

(Bus kids POV)

"That is so cool!" Daisy said, watching Fitz unpack the newest model of 3D printer. Jemma was explaining how the printer could be coded to lay layers of melted plastic and creat a little plastic figure of whatever you coded.

"Now we can test prototypes without using official materials." Fitz smiled, and quickly assembled the machine. Plugging it in, he smiled as it glowed to life.

"Does it work?" Daisy asked.

"Let's test it." Fitz answered, loading the plastic spool in. He synced the computer on his desk to the machine's motherboard, and Bluetoothed over a code design.

The 3D printer began working almost immediately. "Now we wait."

Daisy and Jemma shrugged, and they all went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Jemma was extremely quick about making three sandwiches, and Fitz groaned with pleasure as he took his first bite. And his second. And his third.

"Jemma, you make it perfect." Fitz said with his mouth full.

"Of course." Simmons smiled.

Daisy nodded her thanks to Jemma, and went toward the lab.

"No food in our lab!" FitzSimmons called in unison. Daisy pouted, chewing as she pressed her face to the glass to see the printer's progress.

Finally the three finished lunch, and Fitz waited before the printer beeped. Opening the glass door, he pulled out a tiny little blue plastic bust of Jemma, who burst out laughing at the figurine, which was a very accurate depiction.

"How did you do that?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I knew that the printer would arrive today, so I scanned Jemma earlier, coded it, and then, well, printed it," Fitz shrugged.

"Can you do me?" Daisy asked.

Fitz thought for a second before agreeing. "Why not?"

Daisy fist bumped the air, and Fitz scanned her front, both sides, and back. He plugged the coding in. The printer whirred to life again, and began.

Jemma was still cracking up about the little figure of her, which was about half the size of a baseball and settled in her palm. Jemma set it up on a shelf, her other, little blue self grinning back.

The 3D printer came to have other uses then a bust of Jemma or Daisy. Fitz coded gun parts, new beaker holders, and one time, a new queen for the team's chess game.

Then the kids all got drunk one late night. And they thought that it was immensely hilarious when they coded two figures the size of small Barbie Dolls, standing closely on the same stand, making out. And it wasn't just anyone.

They had a code that depicted Coulson and May.

Kissing.

And they mass printed 247 of them.

The three agents also thought It would be funny to hide them around base. Jemma and Fitz both snatched about forty, and Daisy grabbed the rest.

They hid them in the bathrooms, sitting proudly on the toilet lid. They hid them in cabinets and closets, peaking out from behind towels or equipment.

There were several scattered around Phil's office, one in the midst of his captain America artifacts and limited edition stuff. Still others were put in drawers, in the gym, and several sat waiting in the fridge for some unexpecting agent.

The next morning, they were hungover.

-:x:-

(Bus parents POV)

Melinda woke up, and was planning for a good day. She showered in Phil's private bathroom, perks of being the directors closest friend, and was heading to the gym when she noticed something interesting. Sitting on a fake window sill was a five or six inch tall plastic figure. Huh. That's weird.

Continuing on, she saw one on the track of each of the treadmills. And one on the bench press, supporting an amazing toothpick with two lifesaver gummis threaded on either end. And another blue statuette balanced on the top of the sand bag.

Picking one up, Melinda examined it. And recognized the people depicted. And decided that she was going to punish those kids.

Hard.

-:x:-

Melinda had collected about fifteen blue plastic figures before she returned to her room, woke Coulson, and dumped the plastic prints in their bathroom garbage can. "Help me find these, before the whole base is talking." Melinda had never been more happy to always be the first one awake in the mornings.

 

Phil was confused at first, until Melinda tossed him one of the 3D printed things for him to examine himself. His eyes went wide as he leapt up to help her.

They scoured the base and had found 169 of them before other agents got up.

A scream echoed from the kitchen, and Agent Davis came running out, confused as he held up a figure he had found in the microwave.

"How many of these did they make?" Phil asked a rhetorical question.

Melinda found eight in the zephyr.

Phil found the ones in his office.

They were hidden and displayed in so many random places, with no pattern to solve that it almost drove May up a wall.

Around lunchtime, Fitz, Jemma, and Daisy stumbled out, and sat down the the kitchen island. They were holding their heads, and looked nauseous. Melinda smiled as she saw them, and was super nice as she served them each a bowl of Rice Krispies and a glass of water, and a dose of Advil on a napkin beside the drink.

The agents took the meds with relief, and May stood on the other side of the island while the kids sat on the stools and ate. "How was last night?" She casually asked.

The kids mumbled "good."

"Do anything interesting?" Melinda suggested.

"No. I don't remember." Daisy said.

"So you have no explanation for this?" May asked, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a blue statuette.

The kids eye went wide as their memory returned.

"Oh. Oh."

And for months after that, one of the figures would pop up and be found. Coulson ordered that all statuettes be brought to his office for counting and disposal. Slowly most 247 were found. They had 246 accounted for.

A year later, the last one was found, - on the top of Phil and Melinda Coulson's wedding cake.

No one ever figured out who put it there.


End file.
